Incompréhensible
by Mademoiselle Lys
Summary: Casey avait envie, besoin, de protéger Kevin. De l'aider. Elle voulait qu'il s'en sorte comme elle avait pu le faire. Pourquoi étaient-ils si différents et si semblables à la fois ? SPOILERS DE GLASS
1. L'aimer quand même

_Salut tout le monde. Nouveau domaine de fanfiction pour moi. Je viens de voir Glass au cinéma et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire sur Kevin et Casey. Vous trouverez peut-être ça improbable mais moi, j'ai été touchée par leur relation et j'avais besoin d'écrire dessus. J'espère que ce premier mini-texte va vous plaire. Il y en aura cinq normalement._

Incompréhensible

L'aimer quand même

Casey avait fini par aimer Kevin. Dit comme ça, n'importe qui aurait trouvé ça étrange, « bizarre », malsain. Un bon vieux syndrome de Stockholm comme on le connaît si bien. Mais Casey, elle, savait que c'était différent. D'une certaine façon, Kevin et elle étaient identiques, ils se comprenaient. Ils avaient vécu un traumatisme, une douleur indélébile durant leur enfance. Si Casey avait réussi à faire semblant, à essayer d'avoir une vie, ce n'était pas le cas de Kevin. Étrangement, alors qu'elle était la victime dans l'histoire, Casey avait envie, _besoin_ , de protéger Kevin. De l'aider. Parce que quand Kevin s'était réveillé la première fois, il avait voulu qu'elle le tue. Kevin ne voulait pas faire de mal, il était victime de lui-même. Et Casey voulait qu'il s'en sorte comme elle avait pu le faire.

Sans le vouloir, Kevin lui avait donné la force et le courage dont elle avait tant manqué.

Assise dans le salon de sa famille d'accueil, Casey ne réalisait pas encore que ce joyeux vacarme signait désormais son quotidien. Tout n'avait été qu'horreur et soudain, tout semblait s'éclaircir. Parfois, souvent, Casey laissait ses pensées s'égarer sur Kevin et ses autres personnalités. Étaient-ils en sécurité ? Qui avait la lumière ? Et Kevin. Kevin, où était-il, à quoi pensait-il ? Elle se demandait si quelque part, il avait vécu le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Hedwig. Le voulait-elle ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Depuis l'enlèvement, elle était un peu perdue. Elle avait cru qu'elle allait mourir. Peut-être l'avait-elle même attendu au fond d'elle. Elle avait eu peur mais pas autant qu'elle aurait dû. Elle voulait que tout cela cesse, que sa vie sinistre cesse. Mais désormais, tout devenait possible. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas oublier Kevin ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle coupable de ne pas l'avoir sauvé ? Certes, elle avait eu la vie sauve, d'une certaine façon _il_ l'avait sauvée. Mais elle ne devait pas oublier que cette situation de mort imminente, elle l'avait vécu _à cause_ de lui, de ses personnalités, de son instabilité. Le fait de le mettre en cause la dérangeait, la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle aussi avait envié les autres, au point que la jalousie lui avait donné des envies violentes. Elle aussi avait eu mal, s'était sentie seule. Pourquoi étaient-ils si différents et si semblables à la fois ?

Casey ne comprenait définitivement pas. Nombreux avaient été ceux qui avaient voulu la faire parler mais les mots se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Elle reprenait son masque de froideur, se cachait en quelque sorte. C'était comme mettre en avant une autre personnalité qu'elle maîtrisait. Elle ne voulait pas savoir, pas analyser ni comprendre. Et encore moins que d'autres le fassent. Cette situation était incompréhensible, allait au-delà de ce que la bonne société pouvait imaginer. Elle s'était résolue à ne pas comprendre, à ne pas mettre les mots sur cette partie d'elle et de sa vie.

Pourtant, une chose tournait et retournait dans sa tête : elle voulait revoir Kevin. Elle voulait apprendre à le connaître vraiment, à ce qu'ils s'en sortent, tous les deux. Elle voulait qu'il découvre comme la vie pouvait être belle, les joies du quotidien. Petit à petit, elle souhaitait le faire venir à elle, l'aider à ne plus avoir d'autre personnalité que la sienne. Elle voulait aider la partie brisée de lui et la réparer à force de patience et compréhension. Elle s'en sentait prête, peu importait le temps que cela pourrait prendre. Parce que ça en valait la peine. Parce qu'au fond, elle l'aimait quand même.


	2. Le revoir

Le revoir

Kevin avait été retrouvé.

Casey avait scruté les informations locales. Elle avait été glacée d'apprendre les autres enlèvements. Une voix désagréable lui rappelait que, peut-être, si elle avait fait quelque chose, alors cela aurait pu être évité. Chaque décès sonnait comme un échec dans son coeur. Elle avait l'impression douloureuse qu'elle avait le pouvoir de changer les choses, que l'amitié ou l'amour ou peu importe ce que c'était, pouvait changer les choses, pouvait changer Kevin.

Elle avait essayé de reprendre sa vie. Pourtant, après les cours, elle se surprenait à traîner dans différents quartiers. Kevin n'allait pas apparaître dans un coin de rue, sûrement était-il dans un lieu austère et caché. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : Casey avait besoin de chercher parmi la foule cet homme aux yeux bleus et au crâne rasé. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais. Ça aurait dû être dans l'ordre des choses mais elle s'y refusait. Elle avait compris Kevin et ses personnalités. Peut-être avait-elle même été la seule à le faire. Ils s'étaient trouvés, compris. Ils avaient créé un lien.

Casey avait besoin de voir Kevin. Sans ça, elle avait l'impression qu'elle deviendrait folle, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vraiment avancer.

Alors quand elle avait appris que Kevin et ses personnalités avaient été enfermés dans un hôpital psychiatrique, elle avait su qu'elle devait y aller. Pour lui, pour elle. Pour comprendre, pour l'aider, pour aimer.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, plus fort que les conventions et le raisonnable. C'était comme ça, incompréhensible.

.

Quand Casey était arrivée dans la chambre, elle était chamboulée au fond d'elle. Rien ne l'aurait empêché de voir Kevin. Rien. Personne. Quoi qu'il aurait fallu faire, elle l'aurait fait.

Elle aurait voulu qu'ils soient seuls, que le Docteur Staple les laisse à leurs étranges retrouvailles. Mais cela lui avait été refusé. Tout ce qui comptait de tout de façon, c'était Kevin.

Peu importait que la Horde se moque d'elle, qu'elle ne soit pas comprise ou même traitée de folle. Casey avait prié pour que Kevin se manifeste. Elle n'avait pas joué de jeu, elle était restée elle-même, espérant au fond de son coeur.

Et puis elle l'avait touché. Sa peau chaude semblait battre sous ses mains fines. Casey voulait juste le retrouver, le toucher, le sentir bien vivant et près d'elle. Elle l'avait appelé et il était venu. Leurs mains jointes s'aimaient déjà. C'était fort, intense. Casey était touchée au plus profond de son être.

Ce n'était pas une illusion.

Dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes et même rien que sa présence, Kevin lui offrait quelque chose. Il s'offrait lui, vulnérable, ayant besoin d'amour. Pourraient-ils vraiment se retrouver ensemble ? Déjà Hedwig apparaissait, lui prenant Kevin sous ses yeux. Mais peu importait. Kevin était venu, pour elle, parce qu'elle l'avait appelé. Ils avaient été ensemble, quelques instants. Elle avait réussi à le faire revenir.

C'était peut-être incompréhensible mais personne ne pouvait nier que c'était réel.

* * *

 _Il y a peut-être des petites différences avec le film. J'ai écrit de mémoire. Si c'est le cas je suis désolée, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler pour que je modifie. J'espère que ça vous a plu._


	3. Le perdre

Le perdre

Casey devait l'aider. Kevin était là et se battait contre David Dunn. S'interposer était trop dangereux mais elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle pouvait faire quelque chose ! Elle était la seule à avoir ce pouvoir, cette emprise sur Kevin. Elle devait le ramener. Ils devaient s'en sortir.

Le coeur battant, Casey patientait dans l'ombre, sans quitter Kevin des yeux. Elle attendait fébrilement le bon moment, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas blessée. Elle était à la fois terrorisée et rassurée par La Bête. Sa force était incompréhensible, le combat était trop violent pour être humain. Une seconde, un souvenir se supperposa à la réalité. Casey pensa à la fois où La Bête avait failli la dévorer. Mais la pensée de Kevin, lui demandant de le tuer, revint en écho. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur de La Bête. Elle devait faire confiance à Kevin, l'un d'eux devait y croire. Elle refusa de le voir seulement comme La Bête. Pour elle, il était Kevin avant tout.

C'est alors qu'enfin, le combat cessa. Casey n'eut que faire d'Elijah Price ou de David Dunn. Ce n'était pas eux qu'il l'intéressait.

Quand une des personnalités de Kevin se retourna pour s'enfuir, Casey refusa que ça se passe ainsi. S'il partait encore, rien ne promettait qu'ils se retrouvent. Elle lui agrippa le bras, le serra contre elle et l'appela, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse.

Et soudain, comme un miracle, Kevin était là à nouveau. Leurs peaux se touchaient, sans faux semblant. Ils partageaient une étreinte commune, voulue, ici, en dehors de l'hôpital. Ils étaient presque libres et Kevin lui promettait de rester pour elle. Casey voulait y croire. Pire encore : elle y croyait.

Ils étaient pourtant en milieu hostile. La Bête aurait pu les protéger. Ils auraient dû s'éloigner, vivre une vie ailleurs. Mais Casey profitait de Kevin, de sa présence. Ils étaient libres, dehors, liés. Et Kevin venait de lui faire la plus belle des promesses, celle qu'elle attendait depuis toujours lui semblait-il.

Mais à l'instar de cet instant de sa vie où tout s'était éclairé, tout retourna à l'horreur. Casey n'entendit pas la balle partir, bien trop préoccupée à regarder cet homme qui s'ouvrait à elle.

Tout ce qu'elle vit, ce fut l'expression d'horreur, de douleur, qui traversa les yeux bleus. Impuissante, elle regarda toutes les personnalités de Kevin s'affronter, exister, une dernière fois. Muette de stupeur, elle aurait voulu que Kevin la rassure, que la balle sorte de sa poitrine, que le sang s'arrête de couler. Mais la suite ne fut pas celle qu'elle espérait.

Quand Kevin prit finalement la lumière pour la dernière fois, Casey se sentit rassurée. Ils étaient ensemble. Pour la dernière fois, mais ensemble quand même. Il ne la laissait pas. Il ne _voulait pas_ la laisser.

« Amis ? », lui proposa-t-il. Et elle ne pouvait décemment pas exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Pas maintenant alors qu'elle allait le perdre. Ce n'était pas le moment, ça ne le serait jamais. Alors elle approuva, son coeur saignant en écho. Ils avaient vécu si peu de choses et pourtant la douleur était si forte. Plus qu'aucun autre jour, ce que Casey ressentait était incompréhensible.

Kevin Wendell Crumb mourut dans ses bras et tout ce que Casey put faire, ce fut lui embrasser le front à défaut de ses lèvres.

* * *

 _J'aurais dû m'arrêter ici. Mais j'ai écrit une suite. Ceci dit, je ne suis pas sûre que ça vaille le coup alors j'hésite à publier les deux autres parties. À vous de me dire si ça vous tente ou si je reste sur la trame du film. Dans le doute je mets cette fiction en état « terminé » pour le moment._


	4. Le retrouver encore

Le retrouver encore

Casey avait réussi. Avec Joseph et la mère d'Elijah, ils avaient révélé la Vérité au monde. C'était un hommage, une promesse faite aux morts.

Pourtant, Casey n'avait pas pu retourner à sa vie d'avant. Elle avait dû finir le lycée, il ne lui restait alors que quelques semaines. Puis, elle était partie peu après avoir obtenu son diplôme, ne restant en contact qu'avec Joseph.

Ailleurs, elle s'était fondue dans la masse. Le choc d'avoir perdu ainsi Kevin, alors qu'elle venait de le trouver, l'avait brisé. Ce qui c'était passé devant l'hopital l'avait changé. Les circonstances dans lesquels Kevin avait été tué et sous ses yeux, de sûrcroît, avait ressorti ses envies de solitude. Elle avait su et vu trop de choses pour retourner à son semblant de vie.

Désormais, elle vivait sans attache, au jour le jour, sans se préoccuper des lendemains. Elle enchaînait les petits boulots et arrivait à s'en sortir ainsi, à s'offrir le confort minimal dont elle avait besoin. Les jours se ressemblaient, se confondaient, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Après le travail, elle marchait dans les rues la tête haute en se rappelant que tout était possible, même l'incompréhensible. Elle regardait les visages qu'elle croisait l'air absent. Elle cherchait parmi ces étrangers, une vague ressemblance avec Kevin. Mais c'était inutile. Personne n'avait ses yeux, son visage. Elle retrouvait parfois sa carrure mais jamais plus.

Chaque soir, c'était son rituel et elle ne s'en lassait pas. Et puis un jour, dans les ruelles mal éclairées, un visage se démarqua des autres. Il lui ressemblait, beaucoup. Casey cligna les yeux, étonnée. C'était lui. C'était ses yeux. C'était son visage. Il la regardait, la fixait, avec un petit sourire timide.

En une fraction de seconde, tout s'arrêta. Tout recommença. Tout repris un sens. Parce qu' _il_ était là, debout, les mains dans les poches. Vivant. Réel.

Les mains de Casey se mirent à trembler d'émotions. Elle tituba jusqu'à lui, encore un peu incertaine. Devenait-elle folle ?

-C'était difficile de te trouver.

Les yeux de Casey se remplirent de larmes et elle franchit la distance qui la séparait de Kevin. Elle sauta presque dans ses bras, le serrant contre sa peau, respirant son odeur. Il lui rendit l'étreinte, les bras tremblant un peu.

-Je n'étais pas sûr que tu veuilles me revoir. Mais nous sommes… amis pas vrai ?

Casey se recula, elle fut surprise par les yeux bleus incertains qu'elle rencontra. Sans se poser de questions, sans lui laisser le temps de dire d'autres idioties, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kevin. Il ne la rejetta pas. Au contraire, il l'embrassa avec ferveur. Leurs mains s'accrochèrent. Casey s'aggripa à lui comme à une bouée de secours. C'était comme s'il la sauvait de la noirceur de sa vie. Il lui avait donné du courage mais désormais, elle avait besoin de lui pour le garder.

Soudain, leurs langues se quittèrent et Kevin amorça un mouvement de recul rapide.

-Pouah ! C'est dégueulasse !, se plaignit alors Hedwig dans son zeuzeutement habituel. J'en r'viens pas c'que soit Kevin que tu aimes.

Casey ne put s'empêcher de rire à travers les larmes qui lui bloquaient la gorge. Peu importait. Kevin l'avait trouvé, elle le ramenerait. Rien n'arriverait plus à les séparer désormais. Même la mort y avait échoué.

-Mais comment avez-vous fait ? J'ai cru…, s'exclama Casey boulversée.

Le visage de son vis à vis changea en une seconde, retrouvant des traits hautins.

-Il ne faut jamais douter de La Bête et sa résistance aux balles, répondit Patricia.

-On allait pas se laisser faire !, renchérit Denis.

-Est-ce que Kevin va bien ?, demanda Casey.

-Kevin, Kevin, marmonna Hedwig, y'en a qu'pour lui.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Casey posa son front sur celui de Kevin, faisant taire les entités.

-Oh !, fit tout de même Hedwig.

Casey ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru vivre. Pourquoi était-elle si heureuse ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

-Kevin Wendell Crumb, l'appela-t-elle. Kevin Wendell Crumb, reviens.

-Tu es vraiment là…, murmura alors Kevin en posant ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme.

-Reste dans la lumière, lui répondit Casey dans un chuchotement.

-Je ferai de mon mieux.

Et ils restèrent ainsi dans la nuit, invincibles et invaincus.

.

 _Bon. J'espère que ça vous plaît. J'avoue être un peu stressée._

 _J'ai fait exprès de passer d'une personnalité à une autre pour augmenter le trouble de Kevin. Autre précision : pour moi le fait d'avoir failli mourir a « donné de la force » à la vraie personnalité de Kevin ce qui lui a permis de chercher Casey. Dans ma tête il avait envie de la voir sans arriver à mettre des mots dessus._

 _Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Votre avis m'intéresse._


End file.
